Loans, including mortgage loans, home equity lines of credit, and other debt creation mechanisms, have been instrumental in economic growth over history. Financial institutions may distribute loans through various distribution mechanisms, including portfolio placement, syndication, and securitization. Briefly, the portfolio of a financial institution stores loans and parts of loans owned by the financial institution, which receives payments from the borrower to repay the loans. Depending on various concerns, the financial institution may wish to have loans having certain specified characteristics in the portfolio. Some loans may be syndicated or securitized for various reasons, such as when a financial institution wishes to gain capital to create more loans or when syndication or securitization of a loan currently in the portfolio is determined to be more profitable. Syndicating a loan typically involves dividing the loan into several pieces and selling one or more of the pieces to one or more other entities. Accordingly, syndication is often performed on very large loans. Securitization involves pooling a loan (or a part thereof) with other loans or parts of loans, and issuing a bond against the loan assets. In many prior financial institutions, loans are originated primarily to grow the portfolio for the institution, and loans that are too large or otherwise unfavorable (such as due to risk or other characteristics) are later syndicated or securitized. In such existing methods, the result of the financial institution's underwriting process typically determines whether a loan will be created, and many loans that may present profit through syndication or securitization may be denied.